Enigma
by irunwithshapeshifters
Summary: Bella is ecstatic when she recieves her acceptance into the Volterra Academy of the Arts & Sciences. After a hard decision of leaving Charlie & Jacob behind, she arrives in Italy where she is welcomed by the Volturi & Edward, who rule the school. But all that glitters is not gold. M for violence, language, & maybe lemons. Bella/Edward/Jacob angst. Review!
1. Acceptance Letter

_**Chapter 1**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Myer's characters or ideas.**

Isabella_ M. Swan,_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted into Volterra Academy of the Arts & Sciences! (To be expected September 1__st__)_

_We reviewed your application and we are happy to let you know that you met all our requirements. Below is some information that you will need to know upon arriving on our campus._

_Course(s) of study selected:_

_ -Journalism_

_-Literature Study_

_-Film_

_In addition to your selected courses of specific study here at V.A., here is your schedule of required classes for the semester._

_1__st__ hour- *Journalism (Arts building, room 101)_

_2__nd__ hour- Advanced Algebra (Sciences building, room 241)_

_3__rd__ period- * Literature Study (Sciences building, room 361)_

_4__th__- Advanced Physics (Sciences building, room 143)_

_5__th__- Italian Language #1 (Arts building, room 222)_

_6__th__- Film* (Arts building, room 105)_

_You will be residing in Rafael hall. Your room number is 112 and your roommates are __**Jahzara Jelani**__, __**Orabella Bianchi**__, and __**Temira Blum**__. _

_*A map of the campus is enclosed in this envelope_

_Designated counselor: Dr. Monica Minerva_

_We are so pleased that you will be with us this semester. Upon arriving on campus, please report straight to the main office of the main building for additional information. Thank you for your application. We look forward to seeing you soon! _

I couldn't believe my eyes. I had really been accepted to Volterra Academy. I flew into the living room with the letter in my hands. "Dad," I exclaimed, "I did it!" Charlie jumped from his armchair.

"What? What happened?" he cried worriedly. I smiled sheepishly. My dad had been in the middle of a nap when I burst into the room.

"I got accepted, Dad! Volterra Academy in Italy accepted me!" I beamed. I was excited beyond words. My dad ran a hand down his face and plopped back down in his chair.

"That's great, Bells. I'm sure you'll have a great college experience there." He said. I frowned, puzzled.

"It's not a college, Dad. I'm going there for senior year."

Charlie jumped to his feet. "What?" I took a hesitant step back.

"Yes Dad. I got accepted to attend the fall semester on scholarship. If I make good grades and perform well in my courses of study, I'll probably be able to do second semester for free, too." I explained carefully. Charlie's big black brows knitted together.

"Bella, are you sure this is something you want to do? Italy is awful far from Forks."

"Yes Dad. I'm actually really excited. I applied at the beginning of the summer. My classes start in a week. I have a lot to do!" I smiled, unable to contain my enthusiasm.

"A week," Charlie repeated. I internally sighed. He was not taking this well. "Sure is gonna be lonely around here." He finished, shuffling into the kitchen. I frowned at his retreating back. That didn't go the way I expected.

I followed Charlie into the kitchen and found him on the phone. I pretended to go up the stairs a little ways and then sat down quietly to listen. I suspected this random phone call concerned me.

"Yes, and she's saying she's leaving in a _week_." He complained. I rolled my eyes. He was probably on the phone with Renee. He mumbled something unintelligible. "Yeah, well, she's going on scholarship so at least there's no money involved. The question is; is she going? What do you think?" I balked. I hadn't thought about the possibility of my parents deciding not to let me go. They rarely ever denied me permission to do anything. I made good grades, stayed out of trouble, and helped out at home. I was never really told, "No" unless it was completely unreasonable.

"You sure? It's awful far. She'll rarely be home I'd bet….. Yeah I guess. Well I'll call you back if anything changes or comes up. Sure… yeah take care Renee. 'Bye." I heard him hang up and inched my way up the stairs to avoid being caught snooping.

Once I was back in my room, I read the letter again. I couldn't stop smiling as I showered and got ready for bed. _I got accepted to Volterra Academy_ I thought over and over once I was under the covers. I drifted off to sleep with that phrase repeating in my head.

The next morning was Saturday. I planned to go out early to shop for new clothes with the money I had saved up from babysitting over the years. I got dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and my raincoat just in case, and after grabbing my bag, made my way downstairs and into the kitchen.

To my relief, Charlie was already gone for work at the police station. I ate a quick bowl of cereal and downed a glass of orange juice. I scrawled a quick note and left it next to the telephone where my dad would easily see it.

_Dad,_

_Going shopping. Might go up to Port Angeles. I'll be back before you get home most likely. Love you._

_Bella_

I climbed in my 1953 Chevy truck and attempted to crank the engine. After three more unsuccessful attempts I huffed in frustration and got out my cell phone. I stared at it as I weighed my options. I could postpone my shopping trip and let Charlie look at the truck this afternoon. Or I could call my best friend Jacob Black and hope that he was awake and willing to either come fix my truck, which I knew he was capable of doing in a reasonable amount of time, or I could simply ask him to give me a ride in his car. I decided to call him and see what he was willing to do.

"Hello?" Jacob's husky voice was thick with sleep.

"Good morning Jake. Sorry to wake you." I apologized.

"Bella," Jake said, his voice brightening, "Morning! What's up?"

"My truck won't start and I was about to go shopping in Port Angeles." I said sheepishly, sure Jacob wouldn't want to get out of bed this early to come help me.

"Try it again." Jacob instructed. I twisted the key in the ignition. It sputtered in response but didn't start.

"Nothing." I replied with a sigh.

"I'll be over in twenty." Jacob said. I smiled in relief. I really didn't want to sit in the house all day. Plus I needed to talk to Jake about Volterra Academy.

"Thanks so much, Jake. You're the best." I enthused. Jake laughed.

"No problem, Bells." I hung up the phone and after a short wait, Jacob's 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit pulled into the drive behind my truck. I opened the truck door and jumped out. Before I could take a step, Jacob had gotten out of the car and swept me up in a familiar bear hug.

"Hello to you too, Jake." I laughed into his chest. He let me go and I looked up into his face. He smiled at me with open adoration in his dark, deep set eyes.

"What are you doing trying to go shopping this early in the morning? You don't even like shopping." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes playfully but sobered up quickly. "I'm glad you're here, Jake. There's something I want to talk to you about." Jake raised his thick dark eyebrows in question. I was suddenly nervous. "Why don't you take a look at the truck first and we'll talk later." Jacob studied my face briefly and then shrugged.

"Sure thing."

I followed him over to the truck where he lifted the heavy hood easily and peered into it. "You got any tools lying around?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at me. I nodded quickly and jogged around back to retrieve Charlie's tool box from the garage. When I got back, Jacob had pulled his shirt off. I cleared my throat and he turned and grabbed the tool box. I sat on a lawn chair and watched him work.

"Why'd you take your shirt off? It's unusually warm and dry today for Forks, I'll admit. But not that warm."

Jacob chuckled deep in his chest. "It gets hot pretty quick when you're doing this kind of work."

"Need anything?" I asked. He said no.

I couldn't help but ogle Jacob as he worked. He was pro basketball player tall with a muscular physique, tawny russet colored skin and long, glossy black hair that he wore down or in a low ponytail most of the time. He was Native American and it showed in his somewhat exotic, tribal features.

After about a half hour, Jacob turned, slammed the hood down, dusted off his hands dramatically and gave me a grin, his straight white teeth gleaming. "Fire this baby up."

I smiled and trotted over and into the truck, quickly twisting the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life. Jacob gave a whoop and I grinned in relief and appreciation for my friend's exceptional mechanical skills. Jake came over and leaned into the car, a cocky grin on his full lips. "Thanks, Jake. Do you want to come with me? I still want to talk to you." He seemed to think second and then nodded.

"Sure." He walked back to his Rabbit where I assumed he was moving it out of the way so that I could back out and locking his doors. A moment later he slid in the passenger side of the car, his black t-shirt back on. "So," he started, shooting me a grin as I backed out of the driveway," Shopping." I laughed.

"Yes, Jacob. I need new clothes. Fall clothes."

"Since when do you care about shopping for the new season?" Jacob laughed, turning the radio to a contemporary music station.

"Since I got accepted to Volterra Academy in Italy." I answered quietly, my eyes straight ahead on the road. A beat of silence ensued and then Jacob reached out and turned the radio down.

"Come again?"

"I got accepted to Volterra Academy of the Arts and Sciences in Italy. That's where I'll be going to school for the first semester of my senior year, and hopefully the second semester too, if I can keep my grades up." I explained carefully. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Jacob and I had been best friends since I had moved to Forks from Arizona over a year ago. We spent most weekends together, and as many days as we could in between. Over the summer we'd been almost inseparable.

Jacob was quiet. I took this as a bad sign because Jacob was almost never quiet.

"Aren't you going to say something?" I looked over and Jake turned his face slowly towards mine. His cheeks were darkened under his tan skin and his gaze was hot as it met mine.

"What is there to say? This is something you want to do, right?" he asked in a monotone voice.

I nodded slowly, eyes back on the road. It started to lightly drizzle. I turned the windshield wipers on. "It's a big deal, Jake. Volterra Academy is one of the best schools in Europe. My tuition and board are completely paid for. It's only this school year. I'll be back for college and hopefully I can make it back for Christmas and Easter. Maybe Thanksgiving."

"I don't want you to go, Bella." Jacob said in a sad voice. I looked over. He was staring out the window. I felt a pang of sadness grip my heart. I knew I wasn't Jacob's only good friend. He was friends with most of the guys his age on the Quileute reservation where he lived. But Jake and I were _best_ friends. As in, spend every available moment goofing off together. Telling each other everything; our hopes, fears, regrets, and more. Even our fathers were best friends. I knew he was going to miss me a lot. I was going to miss him too.

"We'll keep in contact, of course. We can text, call, and Skype every day. I'll be just like me going to school here, except I won't be physically present most of the time.

"I know. That's what makes all the difference. I can't hang out with you over Skype, Bella. It's not the same. At all." Jake replied his voice still tight and controlled with hurt.

I sighed softly. "I know, Jake. I'm sorry. It's just an opportunity I can't pass up."

"What does Charlie think about this?"

I smiled ruefully. "You and him are on the same page, I'd say." I answered. Jake snorted.

We were quiet for the rest of the drive into Port Angeles. I started to wish I had waited to tell him until were on our way back. At least then we could have had a good time together without tension or wandering minds. I sighed internally. We drove into downtown and I parked in front of one of my favorite stores. Jake huffed and looked over at me. "Ready to shop till we drop?" he grinned, trying to be happy for me. He couldn't hide the lingering sadness in his eyes but I smiled back at him appreciatively. He was such a good friend.

We shopped for about an hour. I bought several shirts, all with Jacob's approval of course. "Nothing with too much cleavage." He said. "I don't want any Italian scumbags trying to catch a peek at your goods." I laughed uproariously at that one. I wore a B-cup and had a small, slender frame. I really didn't have much "goods".

I bought two new pairs of jeans, a coat, a windbreaker, and two dresses in case the situation ever called for one. I also invested in a new pair of Chucks and a pair of athletic shoes. Jacob refused to go into Victoria's Secret with me but insisted on looking over my purchases in case I had bought anything "too sexy". He blushed furiously as he pawed through the colorful boy shorts, thongs, and bras I had bought. When he finished and handed the bag back to me, his gaze was smoldering. It made me kind of uncomfortable and we walked down the street to the drugstore in silence.

I knew that Jacob liked me in a different way that I liked him. Yes, the foundation of our relationship was built on friendship and companionship, but I knew in my heart it was something slightly more for Jacob. I definitely considered Jake attractive. I wasn't blind. He was also extremely considerate and caring. He was playful, funny, talented and smart. He was everything a best friend should be; honest, loyal, caring, and fun to be around. But I really didn't see myself ever liking him as more than a very good friend.

Jake opted to wait outside and play games on his phone while I went into the drugstore. I bought several packages of pads, a few sticks of deodorant, new shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, and several bottles of my favorite body wash. Then I bought a few new makeup items including lip gloss, mascara, and blush. I wasn't really a makeup person but it wouldn't hurt to be prepared in case all natural wasn't the big trend in Italy when I got there. I brought my items up to the counter and waited as the cashier scanned them.

She was pretty, with clear brown skin and short shiny hair. She peered outside as she rung up my purchases. "That Indian boy here out there, he with you?" she asked, looking at me with impish light brown eyes. I looked out to where I could see Jacob sitting on a bench, back facing the window.

"Yeah. That's my best friend Jacob." I replied, blushing. _What the heck are you blushing for?_ I asked myself.

"He's a cutie. Been looking over his shoulder in here a few times. You know how impatient men can be." She chuckled. I laughed with her.

"If I were you, I'd be all over him like white on rice." The girl grinned. Her name tag read, "Ruby".

I shook my head ruefully. "He's just a friend. Well, he's more than just a friend. But we don't like each other like that." I explained.

"Speak for yourself." Ruby smirked, looking out to where Jacob was shooting worried glances over his broad shoulder.

"I better get going." I replied feeling embarrassed. "How much?" Ruby gave me my total and I paid. She handed me my bags with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Have a great day. Tell Jacob I said, 'Don't let her get away'".

I smiled at her and hurried outside. No way was I telling Jacob what she said!


	2. The Last Day With Jacob

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Myer's characters etc.**

**Please review!**

Jacob and I chatted freely on the drive back to Forks. He seemed to be in better spirits after our time together and for that I was glad. After a quick lunch we had gotten back on the road and there was no more of the brooding silence between us which was a big relief to me. "What are you planning to do after high school?" I asked him at one point.

Jake shrugged. "I don't know. Billy wants me to go to college. I may join the military. Who knows? I'm a junior. I guess I'll start thinking about that more come 12th grade."

I nodded. "That's the way I felt last year. It seems like you have all the time in the world. But watch out," I joked, "Time passes quicker than you think."

Jake looked at me with a slightly sad smile. "I sure do hope it passes quickly while you're away."

"It will. Time flies when you're having fun." I smiled. "I think I'll enjoy my time there. I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too, Bells." He replied softly. I trained my eyes on the road as silence grew between us again.

In what felt like a short time, we had arrived in La Push and were back in front of Jacob's little red house. I walked Jacob to the door and looked up at him. I wasn't sure how to actually say goodbye. My heart hammered at the thought that this might be the last time I see him for a while. Jacob crushed me to his chest abruptly. I buried my face into him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm gonna miss you, Jake." I mumbled. I felt him shudder slightly and when I looked up his dark eyes were bright with tears. The sight broke my heart.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Bella. Please be careful over there, okay? Stay out of trouble."

I nodded vigorously. "I will. I promise."

"I love you, Bella." Jake said, running a warm hand down the side of my face. My heart fluttered queerly.

"I love you too, Jacob." I said truthfully. Before I could register what was happening, Jake was leaning towards me and pressing his warm, soft lips against mine. I wanted to tell him to stop, to tell him that this wasn't what I wanted, but I couldn't think. He hesitated and then lifted his hands to my face and held it between his big, warm hands. I felt my heart race as he moved his lips softly against mine, as if he were too rough it would break the spell between us. I felt dizzy when he finally pulled away.

I watched as his Adam's apple visibly bobbed in his neck as he swallowed. I looked down somewhat awkwardly. "What was that all about?" I murmured, not looking at him. He nudged my chin up with his hand.

"That's the way I feel about you." He admitted his voice clear and resolute. "That's the way I've felt about you for a long time, and that's the way I'll feel about you when you get back from school. I'll be here waiting. I love you Bella. You're the only girl I want. I'm sorry if this makes you feel awkward or if you think this will complicate our friendship. But no matter how you feel, I promise to always be your friend first."

I tried to smile. "Thank you Jacob. Thanks for being honest with me. I'll really miss you while I'm gone. Promise to keep in touch." I felt so confused inside. Jake seemed to read it in my face.

He laughed a little and pulled me in for another hug. "Sorry for making you feel awkward. I love you."

"I love you too Jake." I smiled.

**Let me know what you think! Please review! Thanks **

**-irunwithshapeshifters**


	3. Volterra Academy

Please review! It helps me update faster & gives me motivation! Thanks!

**Chapter 3**

I gazed out the window at the passing town of Forks as Charlie and I began our drive to Seattle. My bags were all packed and stored away in the trunk of the cruiser and I had my passport, ID, and all the other necessary documentation for my flight. Charlie was pretty quiet. I turned on the radio for a little relief from the somewhat awkward silence and the sound of the rain drumming on the windshield. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked my messages.

**Jacob: **Miss you already.

**Me: **Same here /3

**Jacob: **Be careful. I love you.

**Me**: I will thanks. I love you too.

I felt a familiar pang in my chest as I looked at Jacob's smiling face on the background of his messages. Feelings and images from when he kissed me swirled in my head and I felt my cheeks grow warm and my heart pick up speed in response. "Dad," I said, "How do you leave behind the people you love?"

Charlie looked over at me, his big brows knitting together. He sighed. "It's not easy. But you learn to get on with life. You've got the memories, and if you're lucky you can keep in touch with that person. But sometimes they get on with their lives… and they forget about ya."

"Like Mom?"

"Yeah. Kinda like me and your mother."

I didn't respond to that. Renee had left Charlie when I was just a baby, taking me with her. As far as I know, Charlie never dated after their divorce. That's just one of the many reasons why I felt sad and somewhat guilty about leaving. I was the only family he had left just about.

It seemed like only a few minutes had passed when we finally arrived at the Seattle airport. We got out of the car and Charlie helped me with my luggage. "You got everything you need?" he asked.

"Yes Dad."

"Carry-on bag? With your phone, iPod, documentation, wallet? Information from the school? Check your wallet. You got your credit card? ID? Social Security card?"

"Dad. Yes. I have everything."

"Now Bella, have some patience. Clothes, shoes, toiletries? Are you absolutely _positive _that you have everythingyou need?"

"Yes Dad. I promise I have everything. I double checked several times before we left the house." I assured Charlie. He sighed and gave me a brief once over, taking in my jeans, rain boots, and raincoat. Then he grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug, pressing my head against his chest.

"I love you, Bells. Please be careful. If you need anything at all let me know." He said in a gruff voice.

"Yes Dad. I love you too." I mumbled into his uniform pocket, a pen pressing against my cheek uncomfortably.

"Stay in touch." He instructed. I nodded and he released me. I put my backpack on my back, put my carry-on bag over my shoulder, and picked up my heavy suitcase. "'Bye Bella." I watched as Charlie walked over to the car and slunk into the front seat of the police cruiser. I waved until he was out of sight and then boarded the plane, my chest feeling tight and heavy.

It wasn't until I was seated on the plane, my carry-on in my lap that I realised that I was terrified. I was about to head thousands and thousands of miles away from home, from the tiny sleepy town of Forks for Italy, a foreign country that I had never been to and where I barely knew the language. My heart raced as the plane took off and I realised, _this is really happening_.

I listened to music, read books, daydreamed out the window, and slept to pass the time on the plane. The passenger who was seated next to me was a woman in her mid-forties, who was quiet and polite and mostly slept and read books on her e-reader. She didn't bother me and I didn't bother her. I couldn't have asked for a better traveling companion.

I had been asleep for several hours when the flight attendant came out to announce that we would be landing soon at the Galileo Galilei Airport. My heart started to beat a little faster with anticipation. This was it! After I got off the plane and retrieved my luggage, I went to the restroom to freshen up and change clothes. Once I looked and smelled somewhat decent, I went outside to wait for my ride to the school. I wasn't waiting long before I saw a man in dress pants and shirt and tie holding a sign up with my name on it. I hurried over. "I'm Isabella Swan." I announced. The man gave me a warm smile.

"Ciao, Isabella. I am Luciano. I'll be driving you to Volterra Academy today." He said in a smooth Italian accented voice. He had to be in his mid-thirties but his face was like a dream; deep dark eyes, high cheek bones, and sharp jaw line and full lips. I felt myself blushing under his amiable gaze.

"Ciao. Grazi." I said. Luciano put my luggage in the truck of the shiny black mini limo and opened my door for me. I blushed again and slid into the back seat. He took the front seat and soon we were off.

Luciano and I made small talk on our drive. He was very polite and seemed sincere in his curiosity to hear about my life back home and such. I found myself enjoying talking to him and started to relax a bit more. My heart still thrummed with nervous excitement and anxiety. I was glad Luciano seemed to speak very decent English and understand my accent. It seemed like no time at all before we had arrived on the sprawling campus of Volterra Academy of the Arts and Sciences. There were trees with leaves starting to change colors, flowers blooming still, and a generally nice atmosphere about the place. Luciano helped me unload and situate my luggage and we said brief goodbyes and thank yous. I walked up to the front office, my heart dancing in my chest and my cheeks a flame. I walked into the cool, clean office where there was a pretty young receptionist behind the desk. I walked up and she looked up from her laptop. "Ciao! Come posso aiutarla?" she said brightly. I blinked at her with confusion. All I had gotten from that was hello. I immediately spoke the phrase that I had memorized for the many times I wouldn't understand the language around me.

"Io non parlo italiano." I said, my accent sounding decent as the words rolled off my tongue.

"Oh! I am sorry. You have to excuse il lio inglese, it is not very good. My name is Ms. Rossi."

"I'm Isabella Swan. I'm here from America. I'm supposed to be staying in the Rafael dorm building." I explain.

"Oh! Benvenuto, Signorina Swan. Here are papers you need, yes?" Ms. Rossi said, pulling papers out of a drawer and handing them to me. I looked them over while she typed away on her laptop. "I have notified administration you have arrive. They send a student guide shortly, yes? Please sit."

I took a seat on one of the plush armchairs along the wall and picked up a magazine to flip through while I waited. My nerves had settled a bit and I mostly looked at pictures as I flipped through the fashion magazine written in Italian. I wondered if the student guide would be a girl or a boy. '_A girl would be better' _I thought. Just as I was thinking that, a door opened to my left and in walked what had to be the most attractive boy I had ever seen.

I felt my cheeks flush just watching him walk up to the front desk. He began an easy banter with Ms. Rossi and even her cheeks seemed to warm under his gaze. He was kind of tall, lean but muscular, with tousled hair that I could only describe as having the color of bronze, a reddish-brown. His skin was very clear and pale and his jaw was sharp and his lips were full and red. He turned to look at me and I felt my pulse race. His eyes were the strangest color, golden like topaz. He walked over to me and I jumped to my feet, immediately feeling stupid for my enthusiastic response. He smiled and for a minute I felt as though I was staring in the face of an angel of God Himself. "You must be Isabella. I'm Edward." He said, sticking a hand out. I grasped it and shook weakly, still swooning from the sound of his voice, Italian accented and a clear tenor that sounded like music.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward." I murmured my voice barely above a whisper.

"I'll be walking you to your dorm today. The campus can be kind of confusing your first time on it. Can I help you with your bags?" Edward asked politely.

All I wasn't carrying was my suitcase, which was sitting at my feet. I started to decline but Edward kneeled to pick it up and led the way out of the office. "Good luck, Isabella!" called Ms. Rossi. I smiled weakly over my shoulder and followed Edward out.

"So Isabella, you're from America?" Edward asked as he strolled beside me. I was having a hard time thinking straight and floundered just to say the word, "Yes." Then I thought I should add a bit more substance to my response so I said, "You can just call me Bella, by the way."

Edward shot me a small smile that made my knees feel temporarily weak. I tripped over a dent in the ground and went sprawling across the grass. Mortified, I just lay there pitying myself. Edward kneeled down and to my surprise, laid down beside me. "You okay?" he asked, his face inches from mine, a smile on his lips. I sat up quickly, unnerved by his proximity.

"Yes. Sorry. You can get up." I flushed. Edward chuckled and then rose to his feet, stretching a hand down to assist me. I grabbed it and he hauled me to my feet with ease. "Thanks." I mumbled.

We walked the rest of the way to my dorm building in what I considered to be an awkward silence but Edward was whistling so maybe not for him. He walked me up to my room and knocked on the door. We waited a few seconds and then heard footsteps padding over. The door opened to reveal a tall slender girl with big brown eyes and long straight black hair. Her already large eyes widened when she saw Edward. She blushed. "Ciao Edward." She said.

"Ciao Temira. Si tratta di Isabella Swan e lei sarà alloggiato in questa stanza." Edward said.

Temira looked at me and smiled. "Ciao Bella! Benvenuti!"

I smiled politely and internally because I actually understood her. "Grazi." I said. " Io non parlo molto italiano." I explained. Temira smiled.

"That's okay. My mom's an American Jew so I speak great English. Come on in so you can meet the other girls. Orabella is in English 1 so she doesn't speak it very well but Jahzara has taken all four years and speaks it fluently. " Temira turned to Edward and her cheeks flushed again. "Grazi Edward. Lo ce la faccio da qui."

Edward nodded and smiled at me. "If you need anything just let me know. It's nice to have you here at V.A. and I hope you like it." He said, sounding like it was a line he said often. I softly thanked him and he left, closing the door quietly behind him. I turned back to Temira.

"So." I smiled shyly.

"Orabella! Jahzara! Isabella è qui!" Temira called out. A few moments later two girls turned the corner of what seemed to be a hallway leading away from the front living space. "Isabella, this is Orabella Bianchi and Jahzara Jelani."

Orabella stepped forward first and kissed both of my cheeks, a little to my surprise. Must be an Italian thing. "E 'un piacere conoscerti." She smiled, her voice a sweet soft soprano, her blue eyes sincere and open. I nodded and smiled, not really following her but interpreting her words as being along the lines of, "Nice to meet you."

"Isabella non parla molto italiano." Temira said. Orabella laughed and said, "E non parla inglese. Va bene." Temira and Jahzara laughed.

Jahzara stepped forward and shook my hand. "It's nice to meet your aquaintance." She said in a heavy Italian accent.

"Likewise." I smiled shyly. I was so relieved that the girls seemed to be sincerely happy to have me and they seemd friendly enough.

We made small talk for a while. I answered their questions and told them a bit about myself and they did the same in return. Temira Blum was of Hebrew descent and had been born in Israel. She was a singer and her course of study in voice here at Volterra Academy. She also ran track for the school.

Orabella was very beautiful. She had wavy golden hair that spilled over her shoulders and skin clear white skin. She was shorter than me, about 5'2" or so, and had the deepest dimples I'd ever seen. She was an aspiring actress and the president of the drama club. Her soft voice was conflicting with her outgoing personality.

Jahzara was an African beauty. She was taller than me but not as tall as Temira, with curves in all the right places and cocoa brown skin. Her eyes were cat like and hazel and she wore her hair in long dreads that reached down to her waist. She was a dancer and one of the most intelligent people I had ever met. Her father was a college professor and her mother was a clothing designer. She had been born in Ethiopia but had lived in Italy since she was a very small child.

They were all very different, in looks and persoanlity and interests, but also the same in the fact that they all seemed very sincere and friendly and were not shy at all. I knew then and there that they would make great companions while I was here at Volterra Academy and couldn't have asked for better roommates. I unpacked my things and put them away in closet and desk that I shared in my room with Temira. Orabella and Jahzara shared the other room. The dorm was more spacious than I thought. I was loving this place.

I was barely nervous about classes tomorrow anymore. I couldn't wait to start my experience at Volterra Academy for the Arts and Sciences. I wondered if Edward would be in any of my classes and ferverently hoped so.

I hope you liked that! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think!

Translations:

Ciao- hello/hey

Grazi- Thank you.

Come posso aiutarla?- How can I help you?

No parlo inglese- I don't speak English.

Io non parlo italiano- I don't speak Italian.

Si tratta di Isabella Swan e lei sarà alloggiato in questa stanza - This is Isabella Swan and she will be staying in this room.

Benvenuti- Welcome!

Io non parlo molto italiano- I don't speak much Italian.


	4. The Volturi

A/N : If you're reading my story, please review! I only have a couple reviews so far and I will not continue to update unless I feel that people are actually reading my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Myer's characters or ideas.

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning and was startled out of my wits when I opened my eyes and realised where I was. Temira was brushing her dark hair in the mirror and smiled when she realised I was awake. "Good morning!" she smiled, catching my gaze in the mirror. I managed a sleepy grin back at her. "It's 8:30, classes start at 9. You might want to make haste." She informed me.

"Crap!" I exclaimed, pulling my covers off and staggering out of bed. Temira laughed.

"What is the meaning of this word you say, _crap_?" she asked.

"Um… it's like saying _shoot _or _dang it_!" I explained. She still looked puzzled. I sighed.

"Don't worry about it." I said. Temira shrugged and resumed getting ready, starting to arrange her hair into a braid. She was already dressed in tight denim skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and black Converses. Her makeup was minimal. I wondered if she was dressed like the typical Italian teen girl and decided to check out Jahzara and Orabella to see if this was the norm. I went into the conjoined bathroom and quickly showered. Then I brushed my teeth and when I got back into the room I shared with Temira, Orabella and Jahzara were in there completely dressed with bags on their arms. I scrambled to find underwear, for I was only donned in a towel. While I was doing so I took the liberty to briefly scan the girls' outfits.

Jahzara was dressed in a long flowing skirt in tribal patterns, a plain white tee like Temira's, and soft brown moccasin type shoes. Her dreads were held back from her face by a colorful hair scarf and she wore golden hoop earrings in each ear. Her face was plain except for clear lipgloss. She looked really pretty but I knew I couldn't pull off a look like that.

Orabella had on a pair of white skinny jeans with a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket and black leather boots. Her makeup was bright and colorful in comparison to her understated outfit. I felt confused so I finally vocalized my concerns.

"What should I wear?" I asked.

Temira and Jahzara exchanged a look. "Whatever you like. We usually wear white t-shirts everyday but that's a kind of group thing we do." Temira explained.

"So there's no particular way I should try to dress?" I asked, feeling somewhat foolish.

Jahzara laughed. "No, we're all about individuality here at V.A." she assured me. I sighed with relief and went into the closet to pick out clothes.

"We need to leave in five minutes or we will be late!" Temira called.

I quickly put on my underwear and hastily threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain white tee like the other girls, and black Converses. I also picked up my windbreaker just in case the autumn air outside was chilly. I picked up the backpack I had previously packed the night before and put it on my back. I looked in the closet mirror and gazed at my still wet brown hair with dismay. I didn't have time to do anything to it. I quickly swiped on some lipgloss and went to join the other girls.

"You look fine." Temira grinned and Jahzara nodded. Orabella was busy typing away on her iPhone, not paying us English speakers any attention. We locked our room and headed out together. "What's your first class?" Temira asked me.

I looked down at my schedule in my hand. "Journalism in the arts building." I said.

"We are all headed to the same place then. I have Cultural Dance, Temira has Music Appreciation, and Orabella has drama class. " Jahzara said. I smiled.

"Great!"

We picked up the pace as 9 o'clock approached and I found room 101 on the first hall. "I'll pick you up after class. I'm the next hall over. Good luck!" Temira said.

"Good luck." Jahzara echoed.

The first thing I noticed when I walked into Journalism was that Edward was sitting in the front row. I felt my face catch fire and quickly walked to the back of the classroom with my head down. I fervently wished that I had woken up earlier and put more effort into my appearance. I could feel curious eyes on me and slunk into a seat in the back corner.

The teacher, a dark haired man in his mid-thirties walked into the room with a grin on his face and a battered briefcase in his hand. He set it down on his desk and turned to face us. "Buongiorno!" he boomed, his voice deep and rich. The class echoed him.

He started to teach in rapid fire Italian and after a few minutes seemed to notice me for the first time. "Ah! You must be Isabella. My apologies for not noticing you sooner. I am Signore De Luca. Please come to the front. You may leave your belongings." He spoke in heavily accented English. I internally balked. I felt painfully shy and overwhelmed as I hastily walked to the front of the room. "Please introduce yourself to the class. Tell us where you are from."

I blushed furiosly as I looked back into all the curious eyes, especially Edward's, and ducked my head as I spoke. "My name is Bella Swan. I'm a senior and I'm from the state of Washington in the United States. E 'un piacere incontrarvi tutti."

The class smiled back and nodded appreciatively. They seemed to all understand English, which I found impressive sense I was so lacking in my Italian speaking skills. "Everyone introduce yourself!" the teacher ordered.

The first row was comprised of Edward and other boys. The first thing I noticed about them was their abnormal beauty. I imagined that my cheeks were permanetly stained red as I gazed back at them shyly. "Ciao Bella. My name is Alec Volturi. Welcome to V.A." smiled the boy to the right of Edward. He had the same strange yellow eyes as Edward and as I briefly looked over I noticed this was true of the whole front row. Alec also had rich brown hair and a cleft chin. He was very handsome.

"I am Felix Volturi. Welcome." Said the guy on Edward's left. He looked muscular and tall even in his seat and had the golden eyes, sharp and assessing, with a sharp jaw and wavy brown hair. I nodded.

"Demetri Volturi." Said the boy to next to Felix in a bored voice. He had the same angelic features as the rest of the Volturis. _Must be a family_. I thought.

"Jane." Said the only female on the row. I could barely contain a shudder at the frost in her burning golden gaze and in her clear tiny voice. She reminded me starkingly of Alec; their features were close enough to be twins and they had the same coloring.

One by one the rest of the class introduced themselves but I barely listened as I nodded in acknolegement. Something about the Volturis were very off but having never encountered the like of them before I couldn't put my finger on it. They were all similar in their flawless white skin, smoldering topaz coloured eyes, straight white teeth, and general perfection of voice and features, but none of them resembled in a family like way except for Alec and Jane who looked so much alike I supposed them twins. They all shared the same last name but didn't share similar noses, eye shapes, face shapes, etc. It was strangely unnerving.

After everyone had introduced themselves I once again took my seat in the back and tried to take notes as Signore De Luca read from his notes on the board, typing them into Google Translate on my iPod. The class seemed to fly by and when the bell rang I quickly gathered my things and made my way to the door. "Bella!" I turned at the door and looked straight into Edward's eyes. "Wait!" he called, the Volturis looking on with slightly amused expressions. "Sit with us at lunch?" Edward questioned, walking to stand in front of me. "We'll find you." He assured me as I opened my mouth to protest. I sighed and nodded. I scampered out the door and collided with Temira. My books flew all over.

Temira laughed, bending her tall frame over to help pick up our things from the floor. "Flustered?" she teased.

I laughed nervously. "Just a little." I said breathlessly.

Please review! Thanks!


	5. The Perfect Disasters

Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Myer's ideas or characters.

Thanks to everyone who has followed my story, added me to their favourite authors list, reviewed, etc. I apologize for not updating more often. Juggling senior year, the recruiting process I'm going through for the Army, a serious boyfriend… it's a lot.

Please review and it'll do wonders for my motivation. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5

Algebra and Literature study seemed to zoom by and before I knew it I was walking to the cafeteria for lunch with Temira, Orabella, and Jahzara. They were all chatting in rapid fire Italian and I took the time to admire the campus as we traversed it. It was really a beautiful school, ancient looking yet modern at the same time. The trees were turning beautiful shades of red, gold, and orange and the autumn breeze was cool yet comfortable.

After standing in line with Jahzara to buy lunch while Temira and Orabella found a table and sat down with their bag lunches, Jahzara and I sat down and I took an inconspicuous look around the large cafeteria to see if I could spot Edward or any of the other Volturi. They were nowhere to be seen and I exhaled a sigh of quiet relief. As I ate my lasagna and breadsticks it was hard not to be weary of all the eyes I could feel on our table. I was the new girl and my companions were obviously admired and respected, as many students stopped our table to ask Orabella about her acting or ask for Jahzara's help with school work. I was greeted with warm smiles and words. The students here were more than friendly but I couldn't help feeling shy.

About half way through our forty minute lunch period, Edward and the Volturi entered the cafeteria, loud and beautiful. The entire cafeteria paused for a moment before resuming their eating and socializing. I watched as Edward scanned the cafeteria with his intense eyes and blushed hotly when he looked directly at me and started making his way over. "Is Edward Cullen looking at you?" Temira asked breathlessly, tucking her hair behind her ears and smoothing her shirt hurriedly.

"I think so." I murmured, pretending to pick at my food as he approached. He pulled out the chair next to me and sat down.

"Ciao Isabella." He smiled, his voice all bird song and sunshine. I gave him a nervous grin as my heart started to race. Edward smiled as if he knew something I didn't. "Ciao Temira, Orabella, Jahzara. Come sta andando?" he said to the girls. Temira replied with bright eager eyes while Orabella and Jahzara gave him polite smiles and resumed eating and talking. I was shocked. How could they not be freaking out just as Temira and I embarrassingly were?

"So, Bella. Would you like to sit with me and my cousins?" Edward asked, turning to his smoldering gaze to me. I squirmed. I turned my eyes to my friends for approval. Temira nodded breathlessly and Orabella and Jahzara gave me subtle eye squints and almost imperceptible shakes of the heads. Edward chuckled softly and stood to take my hand and pull me up. "Come on, we don't bite." He insisted, a wicked gleam in his eyes. I followed him weakly over to his table where he sat me down and slid gracefully into the seat beside me. The Volturi looked at me appraisingly, their unnerving golden gazes curious. I noticed that none of them had eaten any of their food. "I think you've all met Isabella. She was in our first period." Alec and Felix welcomed me warmly while

"Isabella, you already Demetri didn't even look up from where he was playing with his untouched food and Jane simply gave me a haughty upturn of the nose and continued moving her tiny fingers over the screen of her iPad. know Alec, Felix, Demetri, and Jane. Alec and Jane are twins. They're sophmores. Felix and I are seniors whike Demetri is a junior. You're a senior, yes?"

"Yes. And please call me Bella. I prefer it." I said softly. Jane paused her activity to sneer in my direction.

Edward smiled. "Certainly."

Alec piped up. "We are referred to here at Volterra Academy as the Royal Five. You see our fathers are brothers who are… a certain kind of elite here in Volterra."

Felix grinned and gave Alec a good natured shove in the shoulder. "Alec here never grows tired of telling people exactly who we are." He said, smiling at me. "We do hold a great deal of leadership here at school. Alec is the student body president and Jane is the captain of the volleyball and track teams for the girls. I'm wrestling captain, Demetri is boy's soccer captain, and good old Eddy boy here is the head of the debate club, student magazine, and countelss other meaningless shit no one cares about."

Edward flicked a piece of lasagna in Felix's directions. "Shut the hell up Felix." He laughed. "Bella I see you've befriended "I Disastri Perfetti". He said to me. I wrinkled my nose in confusion as Felix and Alec burst into laughter.

"I've befriended _who_?" I asked.

"The Perfect Disasters. Temira Blum, Orabella Bianchi, and Jahzara Jelani." Edward explained.

"Why do you call them that?" I asked, feeling somewhat offended that they seemed to be poking fun at the first friends I had made here at V.A.

Alec spoke up with a joking tone in his voice. "Temira, Orabella, and Jahzara are all pretty hot. They dress cool, they're all smart, and they are known for excelling in their courses of study."

"Aren't those good things?" I asked with confusion plain on my face.

Felix barked a laugh. Even Demetri and Jane looked amused. "Yeah sure. But not if you've never had a boyfriend!"

"What the heck are you talking about? Orabella has to be the prettiest girl in school and Temira and Jahzara can't be far behind her. Like you said, they're all smart and talented, and in my opinion, very nice. I'm sure they've all had boyfriends before!" I exclaimed, feeling more brazen now that I felt my friends were being laughed at.

Felix shrugged. "It's true. They've rejected every guy that's ever asked any of them out. If you ask me, they're gay."

I gasped. "How could you say that? You don't even know them!"

Edward laughed. "Bella, we've been at V.A. for a few years now. I think we know The Perfect Disasters a little bit better than you by now."

"Stop calling them that!" I demanded.

"They might be great to look at and all but something's up. Maybe they all have dicks and chest hair under those tribal skirts and white t-shirts they love to wear." Alec whooped. Edward and Felix cracked up, with even Jane and Demetri smirking with amusement. I felt my skin growing increasingly warmer and my hands clenching into fist. I stood up abruptly. They were still laughing hysterically.

"You all are a bunch of idiots! I don't even know why I agreed to come over here! Nothing you've said about my friends has been funny in the least and you have no right to talk about people you barely know. Temira, Orabella, and Jahzara are smarter, better people than any of you. And as for you Jane, you give me one more dirty look and I'll give you an actual reason to look at me that way when I kick your bony behind! You're all a bunch of imbeciles!" I pushed my chair back under the table violently and stormed out of the quiet cafeteria, the sounds of my friend's chairs scraping the floor as they hurried after me.

A/N: Feedback? Tell me if you loved it or hated it. Give me suggestions or if you have any ideas shoot them at me. Please review! I'll try to update again before the week is over. Thank for reading!

Irunwithshapeshifters

Translations:

Come sta andando?- How's it going?

I Disastri Perfetti- The Perfect Disasters


	6. Author's Note 1

Author's Note (3/12/13)

Hey everybody! I apologize for not updating sooner but I've been kind of stuck for ideas. I have worked on Chapter 6 and I almost have it completed; most likely I will be uploading it this week. Please continue to review and give me feedback. A big part of me not updating faster is just lacking motivation since it seems to me that I don't have a lot of readers eager to continue reading my story. If you like a chapter, review, if you don't like a chapter, leave a review. Review, review, review! I have ZERO motivation when I feel like I'm writing for no reason/nobody. Please review, favorite, etc. If you have any suggestions/ideas on things that could happen in the plot, please review or pm me. I enjoy writing stories myself but it's always nice to have interaction, suggestions, advice, criticism, etc. from readers. If you're interested in me continuing this story please reply to this author's note; if you think it's going nowhere and I should just quit, let me know. Thanks for reading this note and thanks for your support of my story.

Much love,

irunwithshapeshifters


	7. A Startling Apology

Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Myer's stuff.

I apologize for taking so long to update. Please review with your thoughts. Thanks!

Chapter 6

The girls caught up to me in the girl's restroom and I explained to them with tact that the Royal Five had said some rude things about them. I was relieved that they didn't ask for the details. Temira and Jahzara translated the event to Orabella and the restroom rang with her sweet laughter. It seemed that the girls were quite aware of their insulting nickname and found it hilarious.

"In actuality we all have had boyfriends. I've only had one serious boyfriend but Orabella has dated plenty and Jahzara has had her share. We just don't date boys from this school so our peers are not aware of any relationships we have outside of school. We've heard it all. We're not lesbians." Temira explained with laughter in her voice. I was relieved but still angry at how rude the Royal Five had been concerning my new friends.

"Do not worry about it, Bella. You are a very good friend." Jahzara smiled, rubbing my back briefly with a proud smile. Orabella spoke in her rapid fire Italian and Temira and Jahzara burst into laughter. "Orabella was just saying how funny it was when you yelled at the Royal Five. Jane's face was hysterical! You are very brave; no one ever stands up to them." I felt a little swollen with pride as my friends recounted the events and laughed with pride and admiration.

I had advanced physics next and Jahzara was in my class. She helped me take notes and explained things I couldn't understand. At the end of class we discussed tutoring to help me learn Italian faster. I was in Italian Language 1 after physics and was relieved to walk into a classroom filled with all pretty much all the American kids in school. It was a relief to finally be able to speak and listen without any Italian involved. The first lesson was fairly simple but I took a load of homework out the door with me. I didn't mind it much though because I figured the more homework I did for Italian the closer I came to being as fluent as the majority of the kids at V.A.

After Italian I had film class with Orabella which was kind of awkward since we couldn't really converse but I was still glad to have a familiar face and companion. Film seemed to be a fairly easy class since we pretty much watched a movie all class and it had English subtitles. Orabella attempted to explain in her limited English that we would discuss the movie next class. When the bell rang we walked back to the dorms together. Temira and Jahzara trailed in behind us.

As I got settled on my bed to do homework, my cell phone rang. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Jacob on the caller ID. _Jacob! _I thought, alarmed. I had completely forgotten about him. Some friend I was. I took a deep breath and picked up. "Hello?"

"Bella," Jacob exclaimed, his voice the same husky warmth I remembered. "I was worried about you! Why didn't you call?"

I cursed myself in my thoughts. "I'm so sorry Jake; I've been super busy. I just got home from classes." "_Excuses, excuses." _said a little voice in my head.

"It's okay, Bells. I'm just glad to hear your voice. I miss you! How's Italy?"

"It's beautiful. I wish you were here." I said with a wistful smile. Hearing Jacob's voice was bringing every detail of his being into focus for me. I could see the way his big, calloused fingers wrapped around the phone and the way it wrapped itself around his sharp cheekbone. I could hear the sound of a television in the background and the sounds of the floor creaking as Jake shifted his massive weight.

"Me too." Jake murmured, snapping me out of my brief reverie. "Come home." He said softly.

I managed a laugh as my eyes suddenly stung at the longing in his voice. "I just got here Jake." My teasing feeling forced.

Jake laughed a little, which sounded forced as well. "I know. It's feeling lonely around here already though."

"Where's the pack?" I asked, referencing Jacob's best friends and soul brothers. If I forgot to mention it before, Jacob Black is a shape shifter. His form is that of a wolf and as far as he knows only the Native Americans of his Quileute Indian tribe can do it. Jacob has never gone into detail with me about it. I don't know what their purpose is, how it all started, anything. The only thing that Jacob has assured me of is that they don't hurt human beings, they're not killers, and they're not the werewolves of modern legend that shift under the full moon and do monstrous deeds. He says they can phase at will and are protectors of mankind. I wouldn't have believed him if he hadn't shown me. I remember that day like it was yesterday, the day he shook out of his skin in a split second into the huge reddish-brown canine that was his wolf form.

"You know, the usual. " Jake replied in an answer to my question. This was the most I ever got from him about the packs routine activities. He said it was safer for me not to know anything more than the bare necessities, which to him was basically this: He was a werewolf and so were a number of his friends and he would never hurt me. But still I rolled my eyes.

Just then Temira walked through the doorway carrying a slice of pizza and a canned soda. She set it down on the bedside table and raised her brows in question. "This is my friend Jacob." I told her. She smiled mischievously.

"Bella ha un fidanzato!" she teased. I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Who's that speaking pig Latin in the background?" Jacob asked. I laughed.

"That's just my roommate, Temira."

Temira mock gasped. "_Just _a roommate you say!" she exclaimed, pretending to swoon. "I'm appalled!"

I giggled. "Tell your boyfriend I said hey." She winked, drawing out the -y sound at the end.

"Hey girl!" Jacob shouted from the phone in a ridiculously feminine, making me yelp and Temira laugh.

"I like this one!" Temira laughed.

"At least someone does." I muttered.

"I heard that!" Jacob cried. I laughed with a shake of my head. Temira left the room and I talked to Jacob for a little bit longer while eating the offering Temira had brought it. Then I remembered all the Italian homework I had a told Jake I had to be going. "Okay Bells. Call soon okay? I love you."

My breath caught a little. "I love you too Jacob."

The autumn days passed quickly it seemed. My days were routine; get up, go to classes, come home, do homework, bed. The weekends were more fun; Temira, Jahzara, Orabella, and I would usually go into town and explore. Temira met her boyfriend there on the weekends usually. His name was Cameron and he was an American who went to a boarding school in Rome. He was tall and friendly with kind brown eyes and a distinct New England accent. He and I shared many stories and laughs as we learned more about each other's lives back home in the States. Jahzara accompanied Orabella on the rounds around the town square where they would shamelessly flirt with every attractive boy. Lesbians? Hell no.

One sunny but cold Sunday afternoon we were all seated around a round table at one of our favourite cafes when I saw Edward Cullen park his silver Volvo across the street. I felt my cheeks flame. I had mostly stayed out of Edward and the Volturi's way since that fateful day a few weeks ago but every time I looked up when Edward was around our eyes met and a kind, somewhat regretful smile would manifest on his lips. It made my heart race and I would always be the first to look away. This was a feeling I'd only experienced with Jacob, from the time he kissed me until the last phone conversation we'd had. It was very confusing but I tried to stand firm; Edward had unashamedly made fun of my friends and had never apologized to me or them. I didn't owe him a friendly word or any of my attention.

"Is that Edward Cullen?" Jahzara asked, snapping me out of the trance I was in as I looked in the direction of Edward's car.

"His car, yes." Orabella said in her halting but improving English.

All eyes turned to me, even Cameron's. "What?" I asked wide eyed.

"Oh come on, Bella. We have all seen the way Edward Cullen looks at you, and the way you have often met his gaze. It is nothing to be ashamed of." Temira smiled gently. Orabella and Jahzara wore the same expressions on their faces. Cameron looked amused. I felt a blush creep up my neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Edward Cullen is rude and arrogant and I couldn't be less interested in him." I sputtered.

"Well, that sucks because he's coming this way." Cameron announced. I slowly slunk down in my chair with embarrassment and despair as my friends burst into laughter.

"Ciao Edward." Temira said, the admiration shining in her eyes making Cameron bristle beside her.

"Buon pomeriggio Temira, Jahzara, Orabella." Edward said, ending with one of those guy nods in Cameron's direction. "Isabella." He acknowledged, his voice slightly more soft as he said my name. I looked up into his eyes with what I hoped looked like a scorching, unforgiving look.

"Edward."

My friends laughed under their breath as they watched our exchange. "May I speak with you Isabella?" Edward asked, meeting my gaze boldly. The intensity in his strange yellow eyes almost left me want for breath.

"I have nothing to say to you." I forced myself to murmur. I almost repeated myself, sure that he hadn't heard my shy but bitter reply. But he seemed to have heard me just fine.

"Please. Just a moment of your time, I implore you."

Even the cool and collected Jahzara sighed dreamily at his flowery language. I found his speech strange; he didn't speak with the careful words of an Italian not sure of his English, but a man very sure of his English and from a very long time ago. I stood stiffly. "I guess."

Edward gestured towards a table that was out of earshot of my friends. "We will be right here." Temira assured me. I nodded and followed Edward to the table, where he pulled out a chair for me. I sat somewhat surprised. Even Jacob didn't do this kind of stuff for me. Chivalry was practiced few and far between where I was from, even among couples.

Edward took a seat across from me. "So?" I asked, meeting his gaze coolly.

Edward coughed in a way that seemed almost nervous. "I wanted to apologize. For the things that I said about your friends. And for the way my family acted as well. I've noticed that you still seem rather… upset over the whole ordeal. Please accept my apology; I was very rude."

I had not expected this and I'm sure my face was priceless. I sputtered a moment before I could find words. "Um… apology accepted."

Edward smiled gently. "I want to start over, if that's okay with you."

I felt myself nodding. He lowered his eyelids and his long thick lashed fanned across his sculpted cheekbones. He was the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes on. I struggled to breath. "Yes." I murmured. He looked up and a happy smile turned him into a living god.

He reached his arm across the table. I looked at his offered hand a moment and then placed mine in his. We shook slowly. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Isabella." He said with a playful smile, using my full name in an obvious disregard for the name I preferred. I couldn't help but smile back. "There's a smile." Edward teased softly, his voice clear and velvet and still the most angelic thing I'd ever heard come from a human's throat. My heart threatened to stop completely.

We were still holding hands and I pulled mine away rather abruptly with the realization. I coughed and Edward chuckled.

"Winter formal is coming up." Edward stated. My gaze lifted from where it had been trained in my lap and me this. I felt my already warm face burst into a furious blush. Edward studied my face with what seemed like a strange desire, his gaze lingering on my cheeks and throat. "Would you accompany me?"

My mouth went dry. "Like a date? You want me to…"

"Yes Isabella. Will you be my date to Winter Formal?"

_I shouldn't give in so easily. _I thought even as I nodded yes.

Edward smiled a dazzling smile, his straight white teeth gleaming in the sunlight and his skin giving off a very faint sparkle. "Wonderful." He murmured.

Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!

Irunwithshapeshifters

Buon pomeriggio- Good afternoon


	8. Author's Note 2

Author's Note #2 (3/203/13)

Happy first day of spring everybody! I gotta say I'm excited for the warm weather and it's warming up fast here in South Carolina.

I just wanted to get it out there that I'm a beta reader. I have been for a while but I haven't been anyone's beta yet so I was just letting everybody know that if you need help with editing stories I can help. I'm a great speller and my grammar knowledge is pretty good. Just reply to this author's note or pm me if you need help.

I should have the next chapter of _Enigma _up soon. Thanks for reading! J

- irunwithshapeshifters


	9. Invitation

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer & so on & so forth.

Chapter 8

The next day at school I was practically glowing. I had chosen clothes that somewhat reflected my buoyant mood; a pair of white yoga pants and a vivid oversized red sweater. I even braided my hair in a French braid and made an effort with my makeup. "What is going on with her?" I heard Temira murmur to Jahzara. I hadn't told them that Edward has asked me to the Winter Formal, only that he had apologized to me. I wanted it to be a surprise. "I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with Edward Cullen." Jahzara murmured back knowingly.

I walked into Journalism with my head held high. To my surprise, there was an extra desk added to the end of the front row and Edward was sitting in the one beside it. He gestured to it and smiled. I smiled back shyly and went to sit down. "Buongiorno Isabella." Edward murmured in my ear, his lips ever so lightly grazing the lobe. I shivered violently and was immediately mortified at my out of control reaction.

"Buongiorno." I replied, my cheeks flushing.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked with an odd mixture of concern and amusement in his angelic voice. I shook my head no just as Signore De Luca walked into the classroom, his dark hair disheveled and papers peeking out of the top of his briefcase.

"Buongiorno!" he boomed. The class replied back enthusiastically. Even the more tired and uninterested students couldn't help but be affected by De Luca's infectious enthusiasm. He took roll and wrote our writing prompt on the board. "You have ten minutes." He said in Italian. "Go!"

Pencils and pens began to scrawl across paper and fingers began typing furiously on keyboards. Just as I was beginning to type, Edward leaned over. My breath caught in my throat at his proximity. "So, what colour are you thinking of wearing for Winter Formal?" he asked in a low voice. My mind went blank. I was excited about going to the dance with Edward but I hadn't thought about what I would wear quite yet.

"Uh, I'm not sure yet. Do you have a particular colour in mind?" I asked.

"Well my favourite colour is blue. But as the lady you should decide on the colour we wear. What's your favourite colour?" Edward smiled.

"I don't really have one. It changes."

"Well I think you look beautiful when you wear blue."

I blushed. "Thank you. We can wear blue. What shade?"

We continued to discuss this as the rest of the class worked. I almost jumped out of my seat when Signore De Luca's loud voice boomed from the front of the class. "Edward, please read what you have written. Bella will read after you."

_Shit_. I thought. I hadn't written down a single thought. Edward's paper was full. _What the…?_

Edward coughed and gave the teacher a brilliantly confident grin. "_Si signore_." He said, and then proceeded to read from his paper. I stared at him incredulously. After he had finished reading, Signore De Luca, who looked a bit embarrassed at this point, nodded to me. I flushed.

"Isabella told me she doesn't feel very well today. As the others were writing I was discussing her symptoms with her. It's my fault she's not prepared, _Signore_. My apologies."

Signore De Luca pursed his lips and then shrugged. He then moved on and began a discussion. I breathed a sigh of relief. Although Edward's had just spouted a very bullshit excuse, I was glad I had not been embarrassed in front of the whole class. "Thanks." I murmured.

"You're welcome." Edward grinned.

At lunch Edward came over to where I was sitting with Temira, Orabella, and Jahzara. "Would you like to sit with me and my family today, Isabella? They have some things they'd like to say to you." He announced. I looked at the girls and they shrugged. I got up and before I could blink Edward has scooped up my tray. I saw my friends share a look. '_Weird'… _I thought.

"Isabella, you remember my cousins. You guys remember Isabella of course."

"Oh yes. We remember Isabella." Jane said grimly, giving me a tight lipped smile that gave me goose bumps. I looked away from her. Edward pulled my chair out and I sat down.

"So," Alec began, "How do you like V.A.?" His tone was friendly and the others looked at me expectantly.

"I like it." I said.

"You should invite Bella over to the castle." Alec grinned mischievously. My eyes widened.

"Castle?" I echoed. Edward sighed and smiled at me.

"Yes. Where we live."

My jaw dropped. "Are you kidding?"

Edward chuckled and gazed at me like I was the most endearing creature he'd ever laid eyes on. I felt myself blush. "No I am not. Would you like to come see it today after classes?"

Something about the idea of seeing where Edward and these other beautiful people lived intrigued me, but I also felt strangely apprehensive. It was like something in my brain was warning me to stay away. Edward flashed his teeth at me in a wicked inviting grin and the ends of his subtly sharp canines gleamed in the harsh light of the cafeteria. I shrugged as nonchalantly as possible and said, "Yeah. Why not?"

After Film I told Orabella I was going to the restroom and I'd catch up with her at home in my improving Italian. She nodded and we parted ways. I went to the restroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked a little worse for wear after the long school day so I brushed my long brown hair until it shone under the fancy restroom lights, reapplied body spray and slicked on some lipgloss. "This will have to do." I muttered to myself, smoothing down the front of my red sweater. I then walked through the still crowded halls until I was outside the Arts building. I looked around and felt my pulse speed up when I saw Edward coming toward me with a smile on his face. I felt as if I would never get used to his many brilliant smiles; his hello smile, his mischievous grin, the small smile that seemed to suggest he knew more than he was letting on, and the smile he wore now that screamed excitement. I felt giddy knowing I was the cause of that smile.

"Good afternoon Miss Swan. I trust it has been pleasant?" Edward said in that formal way of speaking he had.

"It has, thanks for asking." I replied with a small smile.

"That's good to hear. Shall we?" He offered his arm to me.

I giggled. "We shall." I said, looping my arm through his. We began walking towards the parking lot and I felt suddenly extremely shy as I felt all the eyes following us. Everybody was strangely quiet as we made our way to Edward's shiny silver Volvo. Edward pressed a button on the small remote on his key chain and opened my door for me. When I was in and buckled he shut it gently and walked around to the driver's side with his knowing grin. Once we were off I asked, "What was that all about back there?"

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, changing the station to a classical one and turning down the volume.

"Back there. I could practically feel a hole burning in the back of my head from people staring."

Edward burst into a spontaneous laugh that took me by surprise. His eyes crinkled at the corners and the sound that came from him was delicious. I couldn't help but smile upon hearing it.

"Come on," I giggled, "What's so funny?"

Edward slowly regained composure and looked over at. "You're beautiful. And I guess they are surprised to see me with someone. I have never taken interest in any of the females at Volterra before."

I blushed. "Oh."

It was then that I noticed Edward was still looking at me and not on the road. I suddenly panicked, looking at the road in front of us. We were on the road, behind a red sports car, going at a fast but smooth speed. I looked back at Edward who had returned his attention back to the road. That secretive smile curled his perfect pink lips. "Everything okay?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

"Yes." I managed.

A few minutes later we pulled up in front of a towering iron gate. "Here we are." Edward announced as the gate creaked open. My jaw dropped as we drove up the stone driveway. A castle as ancient and as beautiful as in a dream or fairytale sprawled across a great expanse of space.

"You _live_ here?" I asked incredulously.

Edward laughed. "Yes. Mi casa es su casa. Welcome." He replied, pulling into a ten door garage where at least four other expensive vehicles were parked.

I shook my head. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_ I thought.

Please review! Sorry the chapters are short; I usually write my stories in short spurts until I finish. They'll probably get longer as the action gets rolling. Thanks for reading!

- irunwithshapeshifters


	10. Beautiful

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 10 (Sorry if there was any confusion on the last chapter; I mistakenly put "Chapter 8" instead of "Chapter 9".

Please review! Thanks!

Edward took me around to a side alley of the huge castle and we walked through a door into a bustling servant's quarters. I found myself somewhat shocked to be there after seeing the front of the opulent castle. "Ciao, Edward!" "Buon pomeriggio!" the servants called, greeting Edward like he was one of them. Edward smiled graciously and returned the hellos amiably. We walked through the kitchen and laundry rooms and finally emerged on a richly carpeted hallway.

"I never use the front because there are too many visitors always bustling about up there. I hope you didn't mind walking through the servant's wing." Edward said to me, looking at me with a thick eyebrow raised in question.

"Of course not." I replied, blushing under his gaze.

Edward smiled. "Well you are standing in the guest wing at the moment." He explained, gesturing down the long hallway.

"All of these rooms are guest rooms?" I asked incredulously. There were at least ten rooms on each side of the hall.

Edward chuckled. "Yes Isabella. This is a castle after all."

I blushed, feeling a bit silly. "Of course." I shrugged. Edward took my hand and we walked down the hall, peeking into each room that had the door opened. The furniture in each was simple but beautiful and the decorations were sparse but classy. Each room had a king sized bed with a nightstand beside it. On the nightstand were a lamp, a box of tissues, and a Bible. Under the large windows there were desk and chairs and on the desk was a vase of flowers, a legal pad, and an assortment of writing utensils lined up in perfect order. There was also a fairly large walk in closet and a chest of drawers. All of these rooms had the same set up with varying different types of furniture.

"If the door is closed, it is one of my uncle's guests." Edward explained.

Finally we found ourselves at the end of the guest wing. "Hmm, what should I show you next?"

"Does this place have a library?" I asked shyly, intrigued by the idea of a library in a place this spacious and ancient.

Edward smiled; smoothing a thumb over the top of my hand and making me shiver. "Why, yes. Come."

We walked down a few more corridors until we reached a winding staircase. "It's up here." Edward told me, leading me up the steps and onto the hallway. Finally, we stood in front of a pair of gigantic wooden doors; I had to tilt my head back to see the top of them. Edward pulled a ring of keys out of the pocket of his khakis and selected an old wooden one that was almost comically out of place with the rest of the more modern looking keys. He stuck it in the door and twisted slowly. A latch clicked and the doors quietly glided open on their own as if automatically. I couldn't help but move reflexively forward as the room came into view.

I was silent with awe. Bookcases stretched as high as the far away ceiling. The carpet was plush and scarlet colored. Every space was lined with books. The huge window on the far side let in the waning afternoon light, heavy scarlet curtains pulled to each side. There were several tables with chairs and classic works of art on each wall. Edward stood at the door watching me as I slowly wandered around, but I almost forgot that he was there. There was a door on one wall with a long window; you could see a computer lab inside. The lights were off. I made my way across the huge room and over to the grand window and the sight outside was breathtaking. The sun was setting in a fiery display of reds and oranges and pinks and the tops of the ancient buildings around Volterra made up the skyline. I was gazing out the window in rapture when I felt a smooth, cold hand brush my hair off my neck. I jumped in surprise and turned to see Edward. "Do you like it?" he asked, with a smile on his lips and what looked like admiration in his smoldering eyes.

"It's wonderful." I breathed, looking up at him. "I've never seen so many books.

Edward slowly laid a hand on my cheek and I automatically nestled my face into his cool, glass smooth palm. The feeling of his skin was like nothing I'd ever felt before but at the same time it didn't feel foreign. "Do you like to read Isabella?" he asked me softly. I nodded, my cheek still in his palm.

"Well you may come to this place any time. It is yours." He murmured. A blush warmed my cheeks. Edward's eyes widened a bit and his nostrils flared for a second. He dropped his hand. He turned his back to me and walked over to a plush pair of armchairs, dropping into one gracefully. "Take your time looking around." He instructed, waving his hand in a "go on" motion. But the library had lost my interest for the moment. Edward seemed disturbed. I walked over to him.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

He took my hand and to my surprise, yanked me into his lap. I rubbed my wrist. _Gah, he's strong. _I thought.

"Nothing." He said softly, his eyes on mine. My pulse sped up. His lap was firm and cool, like sitting on a stone bench. "Have I told you how beautiful you are Isabella?" he asked, draping one of my arms around his shoulder and angling my body towards him. I blushed. "The color in your cheeks… the soft brown of your eyes, the silkiness of all of your mahogany hair… your porcelain skin… you are truly a vision." He murmured. Again his language struck me as odd but his words were what really made my stomach flip flop.

I couldn't tear my gaze from his. His eyes seemed to be orbs of molten gold they burned with so much intensity. His full lips were slightly parted and as he leaned slowly towards me I felt every hair on my body stand up. His eyes closed, my eyes closed, and his lips grazed mine hesitantly. I stopped breathing.

Everything stopped.

He pressed his lips to mine a bit more firmly, and they were so smooth. They were cold, like pressing your lips to a window in the winter time. But the feeling was so amazing I felt as if my heart would burst. He pulled me impossibly close and my other arm wrapped around his neck, my fingers latching into his soft hair. My heart had started again, but it beat at a rapid rate. "Isabella." Edward murmured against my lips, making my whole body shiver and everything in me tighten. "You are so beautiful." He said softly, inhaling sharply. My whole body responded with want like I had never experienced in my life. Edward's hands found my hips and shifted me in his lap so that I was facing him and my legs dangled off each arm of the chair. I was sitting right on a growing bulge in Edward's pants. My eyes widened. I was having such an effect on him. I blushed with embarrassment but also with intrigue. I subtly shifted my hips forward. Edward groaned, his eyes lowering and his thick eyelashes fanning across the top of his cheekbones. I moved again, everything tightening in me again at the noise that had come from Edward's throat. This time his eyes slowly rose to look into mine and my lips parted with surprise as his hands moved suddenly off my waist and grabbed my bottom, a hand under each cheek. He ground me into him and I cried out, my head falling back at the sensation. I had never felt anything like it before.

His lips met mine again and he continued to rock me into him as our kiss became more passionate and frenzied. My hips began to move on their own as my arousal got worse. I was whimpering softly with desire and Edward was biting down on his bottom lip like he was close to an outburst. "Isabella. Isabella." He repeated softly over and over and I gasped as I felt a sudden outpouring of arousal in my panties at his voice and the sound of my name on his lips. My yoga pants were thin and Edward's eyes widened as it seeped onto the front of his khakis. I stopped moving, embarrassed.

"Sorry." I rasped my voice thick with desire.

"Don't be." He growled, grabbing my bottom hard and grinding me against him faster and harder than before. I moaned and moaned, my hands finding their way into his hair and when I pulled on the silken strands Edward groaned. At the sound of his pleasure and the friction of the steady assault against my lower regions, the buildup of tension peaked, and with shock I reached an orgasm, ecstasy flooding my whole body as I cried out and went limp. Edward's lips touched my neck as I came down from the high, and his teeth gently grazed the skin. I shivered.

The clouds in my mind slowly cleared. I looked at Edward, who was looking at me with lust, and suddenly jumped out of his lap. "Oh my goodness! What am I doing?" I exclaimed, turning on my heel and flying from the library, down the staircase, and around the castle until I reached a grand room with what looked like the front doors of the castle on the other side. I barely noticed the three men sitting on what could only be described as thrones as I scampered across to the doors and used all my strength to push them open. I found myself on the front lawn and once I was almost to the gate, I looked back at where Edward was standing at the gigantic doors with the men flanking him. I shook my head and flew to the gate. I looked over at the booth in which the gatekeeper sat and gestured to him to open it. He pushed a button and the doors glided open. I ran out into the Volterra streets and didn't look back.

Whoa. That got weird fast if I do say so myself. I didn't plan this chapter; my fingers just did their own thing with a little help from my brain. Please review if you liked it and please review if you didn't! I wanna hear from you guys! Thanks for reading!

Irunwithshapeshifters


End file.
